A Frikey One Shot
by BloodStainedRibbon
Summary: A quick Frikey one shot, it's not that amazing, to be honest I don't really like it, but I just wanted to put something up. :  xxx


"Mikey, you sexy" Frank teased, whispering these words in my ear, at the back of the science room, we were just backing away the equipment for an experiment.

Bending down, I put a test tube back in the draw, when a loud smacking sound came from behind me "Ouch" I snapped back up and turned round quickly to see Frank grinning "What the fuck?" I shouted.

"Couldn't help myself, you have such a nice ass, and you waved it in my face" he shrugged, walking away.

Frank had teased and flirted with me before, but today he was a lot more cheeky and up for it, of course I didn't mind it, it was funny and I didn't see the point in ruining a bit of harmless fun, it didn't mean anything, well at least I don't think it did.

"Mikey" Frank waved from the other side of the room, he patted the seat next to him "Come on my princess" he winked.

I blushed, when I noticed half the class looking at me, I quickly made my way over to Frank and sat down.

"Aww Mikey, your blushing" his hands grabbed my face and turned so I was looking at him "Want me to make it better?" he giggled.

"Frank, your making it worse, everyone is staring" I shook my head, freeing myself from his grip, I turned back around, to see the faces of every kid in the room.

"Frank and Mikey are going out" someone shouted.

"Fuck me" I cursed under my breath "What the hell"

Frank leaned on the desk, "I'd fuck you" he stated, with a pout.

"Shhh" leaning down I put my hand over his mouth "Shut up" I mumbled, as the bell went.

"Class dismissed" the teacher shouted, although it was kinda pointless, everyone was already gone.

"Come on" Frank moved away from my hand, then he grabbed a hold of my wrist "It's the end of school, lets go to the park."

I had no choice in the matter, as I was dragged from school down the road and across the street to the park.

"Mikey, lets go on the swings" Frank cheered, dragging me over to them, he sat down, but still had a hold of my wrist, I stood there waiting for him to let go any time soon, but he didn't.

"You letting go?" I asked.

He shook his head "Sit on my lap" I just stood there, he was acting strange today, he would of normally stopped flirting with me at the end of school, but today he continued.

"Come on" he tugged my wrist, then pulled me on top of him.

He began to rock us back and forth gently, I felt a little awkward, my hair whipped around in the autumn breeze, and I began to shiver, my bare arms were getting goose bumps.

"You okay?" Frank asked, sound concerned.

I shook my head "I'm cold" the swing stopped, and two arms brought themselves to wrap around me, then squeezed lightly.

"Any better?" He asked, resting his head between my shoulder blades. Although I knew that it wasn't doing much, it felt nice to be hugged, and I was content, I forgot about being cold, I just thought about me and Frank at this point.

His arms gripped my tighter, and his faced buried as deep as it would go into my t-shirt "Mikey, I don't know if you've noticed" he paused, I heard him take a deep breath "I really like you"

I felt my cheeks flush and go warm, I felt happy, I've been friends with Frank for ages, and I really really like him as a friend, and I hadn't noticed that he'd developed feelings for me. At that point I really thought about our friendship, and how much time we'd spent together and how bored and sad I get when he isn't around.

"I..I like you to" I stuttered.

His gripped tightened even more, if that was possible, which apparently it was "I love you Mikey" he said, letting go of me, he pushed me off of him, grabbing my shoulders he turned me round, catching my lips in a kiss.

He pulled away with a smile "I've wanted to do that for a while"

"I love you to Frank" I smiled back.

He pulled my in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck, and pulling me closer, I pulled away first.

He grabbed my hand and we headed out of the park "You know" he said, squeezing my hand "What?" I asked.

"I've always been drawn to that ass" He laughed, letting go of my hand, he tapped my ass "I think I should own you ass" he nodded "Your ass is mine" he stated, as we walked down the road.

"Whatever" I grumbled playfully, I was happy to be with Frank.


End file.
